


Travelling for two

by EnderTheVoiid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, and watch him light up as he takes everything in, having two tourist attractions near the harbour is a sure way of getting distracted, sometimes you just want to take your bf somewhere nice, two boys in love visiting a city and getting lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/pseuds/EnderTheVoiid
Summary: Rantaro and Shuichi's travels take them to Venice, a city in which one can easily get lost simply by taking a wrong turn when wandering through the narrow backstreets. Getting acquainted with the city turns into a date although neither is complaining about it. It's a nice way to spend their first day there.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Travelling for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> Spur of the moment travelling shenanigans for one of the softest ships I've ever written.

**THE GENTLE ROCKING OF THE SHIP IS SOMETHING HE’S GOTTEN USED TO BY NOW.** Whereas the first time he stepped onboard he had no idea what to do, now he feels at home. This _is_ home, for the time being at least, as they travel the world in the search of the adventurer’s sister. No idea where they could be but he’s promised to help and he’ll be damned if he were to go back on his word.

It feels… strange, in a way, still, truth to be told. The azure expanse has become familiar, reflecting the burning sun; sometimes more towards green, turquoise, sometimes more towards blue, sapphire. It’s a sight worth a million words, worth a lot more, priceless, so much more that he’d never even _dared_ to dream about it. And to think that now he gets to _experience_ it. It feels surreal.

A gentle voice calls to him, his signal that preparations are done and they can go explore the city. Not even a moment later, a bright green mop of curls pops out of the captain’s cabin, looks around then beams him a bright smile. Were it not for the fact that he’s leaning against the railing, Shuichi swears that he would have fallen over, legs turning to jelly instantly. It’s just the effect that grin has on him, on anybody for that matter. It rivals the sun in both intensity and warmth.

They are visiting Venice this time which is bound to keep them occupied the whole day just trying to _explore_ the place. Being that he doesn’t like seeing a place without doing some research beforehand, he’s spent the previous night and that morning reading as much as possible. Matter of fact, he even has a map downloaded on his phone and he hopes to be able to find a stand that also sells physical copies.

Or not even that, they could spend an entire day just seeing the Doge’s Palace or San Marco’s Basilica, both of which can be seen from the harbour where they just docked. They could spend forever in this city and still feel like they haven’t even scratched the surface with how many things there are to see.

**“ Where should we go first… _?_ ”**

Before proper planning can be made, a hand grabs hold of his own and tugs him off the ship. Still in a daze, he ends up following without a complaint; Amami-kun’s hand feels soft in his own in spite of all the adventuring they’ve done together so far. No callouses or blisters. Shuichi can’t help but marvel at how well their hands fit together, momentarily forgetting about his surroundings until he runs into the boy’s back.

 **“ We should see the Palace. ”** more of an order than a suggestion but it’s not like there’s going to be any disagreement with it. Amami-kun knows better, has perhaps already been here before. Time management is still essential. They are going to have fun and also look for the missing sisters.

Luck is on their side for once, the tickets queue being quite short for how many people normally come to visit. Before long, they are wandering the hallways and rooms of the Palace hand in hand. The detailed paintings covering the walls and the ceilings are breathtaking and not just once have they accidentally wandered in different directions while staring upwards only to be tugged back by their still linked hands.

 **“ Everything is so beautiful… The details, the compositions, the _love_ that was poured into every paintbrush stroke. ”** and although Shuichi is no art critic by any means, he _can_ appreciate the work and care put into everything and the fact that even years later, it all looks as mesmerizing as the day it’s been painted.

Amami-kun, who so far has been lovingly staring at his boyfriend instead, offers an airy laugh. **“ It really is. ”** seeing the way the detective’s eyes light up with wonder and amazement is something that he’ll never get tired of. Seeing that sparkle in otherwise serious golden eyes sometimes feels like an achievement. Shuichi works so hard all the time and the exhaustion tugging at his expression really doesn’t suit him.

The rest of the visit through the museum is spent in comfortable silence. By the time they make their way outside, night has already fallen. But that’s alright, this is just their first day here. Besides, it’s not like it went to waste; they’ve visited a museum and now are walking through the harbour, admiring the ships that have docked in the meantime while also looking for a restaurant to eat dinner at. All in all, it’s been an amazing first day so far.

Once more, the detective is tugged out of his thoughts by the other’s words. The smile that has been threatening to crack his face in half is dialled down when he gives his attention to his companion. **“ This one looks good. ”** accompanied by a gentle hum while the adventurer looks through the menu. **“ It’s one of those family-owned restaurants. ”**

 **“ We should eat here. ”** quiet agreement as Shuichi himself takes a look at the menu as well; pasta and pizza as expected but also a small variety of foreign dishes. The prices don’t seem too bad either in spite of the fact that, from what he’s read that morning, restaurants in the harbour area tend to be on the more expensive side.

Dinner happens without much of a fuss. Tiredness from walking so much has made it that the conversation is kept at a minimum, a few words exchanged about the itinerary for their next day among impressions about what they’ve already seen. Overall, it’s a pleasant experience that blends into the walk back to the ship, hands still refusing to let go of each other. A shower is in order before changing into pyjamas and getting in bed.

 **“ Amami-kun… ”** whispered into the darkness of their shared room. A while back, their beds used to be on opposite sides of the room but after some rearrangements, they’ve put them next to each other to form a bigger one **“ You haven’t paid much attention when we were in the museum, have you _?_ ”** almost _immediately_ followed by his cheeks burning bright red.

More laughter before a hand finds its way into midnight blue locks of hair. **“ Ahaha, caught red-handed. ”** of course that the _detective_ wouldn’t miss anything going around him **“ I’ve been here before so I took the liberty of looking at my favourite treasure instead. In a room full of art, I’d still rather look at you. ”** which in turn draws a low, embarrassed whine out of Shuichi.

 **“ It’s late, we should go to sleep. ”** useless deflecting but it’s all he can think of in an attempt to fight off the blush that only wants to make his cheeks impossibly redder.

 **“ Yes, yes. Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us. ”** punctuated by a final amused snort before he settles comfortably and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! If you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving a kudo or a comment! It lets me know what you thought about it and encourages me to post more. Bookmarks are also welcome should you decide that you want to come back to read this again!


End file.
